A Love Like War
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: [The witch's necklaces has been broken and with that, the spells and curses have been broken, which has brought more trouble to the world. A kingdom lost in time has reappeared. Another prince has been betrothed. Tension grows and jealousy rises, but what else would you expect in a love like war?] The sequel for "To Save What You Love"! R&R? Peddie! Amfie! And of course some Jara!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 of the sequel to _To Save What You Love_! If you haven't read that, I really suggest doing so, or this won't make a lot of sense...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Running a hand over his face in exhaustion, the man opened the door of his small home in the village of the kingdom, Legayn. He entered the first room of the house; a sort of common room attached to a tiny kitchen. He silently peered into the kitchen, his wife immediately coming into view. She was sat at the small table for four, her hands cradling her face as short, heartbreaking sobs shook her shoulders.

He licked his lips and strode up behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "I know, dear," he whispered into her dirty-blonde hair.

"What did we do to deserve this?" she choked out.

He didn't reply. He simply took her into his arms and reassured her that everything would be right again.

* * *

Amber Millington dragged the brush through her long, blonde locks silently. Normally, she would smile at her reflection, adoring the woman that sat before her, but today, a frown pulled at her perfect pink lips. Her gray eyes followed the brush's slow strokes.

When she was finally happy with her appearance, she stood from the vanity and smoothed out the skirt of her light pink dress. Her eyes darted to the clock on the wall and she took a deep breath, grabbing her white cloak from the hook on the wall. She hurried out of her chambers and floated down the soundless hallway. She pushed through the door leading to the kitchen and inched past all the cooking utensils.

Placing a hand over her rapidly beating heart as if it would calm it, she tiptoed to the small stable house that was located behind the horse stalls. She gently tapped on the wooden door and a few seconds later, it opened.

Alfie Lewis' eyebrows furrowed. "Ambs, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

It was only then that Amber realized she was crying. She just shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her back, a bit confused by the situation.

She pulled back and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "You know why I'm leaving," she whispered and leant in, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "I love you."

"Amber—" he started as she began to leave, and she turned. "I—I know that it never would have worked out for us, but…"

She pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear as tears pricked at the corners of Alfie's brown eyes.

"God, there are so many things I wanted to say." He admitted. He bit his lip, willing himself not to cry. "I love you too."

"Oh, Alfie," she cooed, cupping his cheek and kissing the other. "I want you to be happy. You wouldn't be Alfie without being happy. Do whatever you must do to be happy."

* * *

_Wide, green eyes darted around the throne room. Red and watery, they looked for a sign of life. And then in the doorway to the right, a man stepped into view. He stood tall, like he was in control. His face was kind though. He looked, acted and dressed like a king._

_And Eddie felt small in this man's presence._

"_Can I help you?" he asked kindly. "I understand that you asked for the king, but he is out of town on business at the moment."_

"_You see, sire," Joy curtseyed. She was Eddie's babysitter. "I was babysitting this young boy, but his parents—they've passed away in a boating accident not far from the docks…I don't know where to go." _

_Tears threatened to spill from the eight-year-old's eyes. He looked up at the man shyly. _

"_Peter—" a woman began, but she stopped in the doorway he'd just come from. "Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't know you were busy."_

"_No, dear, I could use your advice." Peter motioned for her to take the spot at his side and she did so. "Clarissa, this young boy is without parents and has no other living relatives. What do you suggest we do?"_

_She kneeled before Eddie and his green eyes met her brown ones. "Oh, you poor thing—Peter,"_

"_Yes?" he responded._

"_Would it be awfully difficult if we adopted him?" she wondered._

_Eddie's eyes flitted between the royals. They were going to adopt him? He was nothing but a poor boy that lived in the village and they wanted him to be part of their family? Why?_

_The important man gazed down at Eddie and a small smile twitched at the corners of his lips. _

* * *

Eddie sat up straight and looked around his bedroom. Everything was in its place, but he wasn't. He had never been in place at the palace. Sure, Jerome made him feel like a brother; Clarissa made him feel like a son; Peter made him feel like a prince, but he never felt like he belonged in the family.

Patricia Williamson. Patricia was the only person that had ever made him feel like he was a part of something.

He leaned back into the pillows on his bed. He hadn't had a dream about that day in a while, but he guessed it was because he had put the pieces together. Peter had granted Clarissa's wishes of taking him in as their son for one reason: to be betrothed. He hadn't realized it before, but he had been set up for this betrothal with Amber Millington. From the very beginning, he was a pawn.

* * *

**Review?**

**Vote the poll if you haven't already! :)**

**The lyrics that inspired the title of this story: _"In the chill of your stare I am painfully lost, like a deer in the lights of an oncoming bus. For the thrill of your touch I will shamefully lust, as you tell me we're nothing but trouble. _****_Heart's on fire tonight; feel my bones ignite, feels like war, war. Feels like war, war. Heart's on fire tonight; feel my bones ignite, feels like war, war. Feels like war, war." _- A Love Like War by All Time Low ft. Vic Fuentes (Pierce The Veil) ****_  
_**

**LOOK THAT MUSIC VID UP KIDDIES! :D**

**-Rachel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, second chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, just the Yacker I wanted to talk to." Eddie smiled, stepping up next to Patricia. She was dusting the picture frames and it reminded Eddie of the time he had tickled her until she ran off, leaving her friend to do the rest of the chore. Good times.

"Hey, Cockroach," she greeted, turning to him and resting the feather duster on her shoulders.

"What, you're not going to freak out on me and run off?" he teased.

"Don't know why I should." She shrugged.

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you about something. Um," he cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'm—"

"Betrothed, I know." She cut him off before going back to her chore.

Eddie stood still for a moment, but then followed her down the hall to the next painting; one of his father. And Eddie felt two feet tall in front of the man that stood high and mighty before him. "How did you know that?"

"Your cousin told me. And he told me to stay away from you." She replied and Eddie frowned.

"I don't like him right now. Don't listen to him; I want you to be around me. He's just trying to protect us."

"From what," Patricia wondered, spinning around to glance at him, her auburn hair almost whipping his face.

"Getting our hearts broken."

* * *

"Mara! Gerbil!" Poppy grinned, hurrying into the castle courtyard.

Jerome helped Mara out of the carriage they had been riding in and she hopped down, wrapping her arms around her sister-in-law.

"Hey, Poops," Jerome smiled hugging her tightly once she and Mara had pulled away.

John and Joan were the next ones to appear and they quickly hugged them.

"How is everyone?" Mara smiled happily, leaning into Jerome's side as he wrapped an arm around her. Her black hair fell over her shoulders in shiny waves and her brown eyes sparkled. Her skin was darker, from spending a month on a tropical island.

"Great," Poppy linked their arms as they started toward the castle's entrance.

"What about Eddie?" Jerome spoke up, raising his eyebrows knowingly.

"I actually haven't seen him very much lately. I assume he's just trying to get use to the idea; have some alone time. That's what you did." John reminded and Jerome nodded.

"I saw him this morning talking to Patricia, the hot tempered maid." Poppy told them, running a hand sideways through her dirty-blonde bangs, but they just flopped back down over her blue-green eyes.

"Why on earth would he be speaking with Patricia?" Joan wondered.

"She treats him like a normal person, and he likes that." Jerome answered easily. He didn't want to tell his parents that Eddie was in love with this maid when he was betrothed. He wasn't sure what they would do, but his uncle would end up finding out. And he wasn't sure what he would do.

* * *

"Eddie," Clarissa smiled loving, taking his hand and strolling with him down the hallway. "Are you alright, love?"

Eddie smiled to himself. At least his mother still cared. But did she know about the betrothal? "Clarissa, did you know that I'm betrothed."

She stiffened when he used her first name. He had never called her that; it had always been 'mom'. Why now? She licked her lips and looked down sadly. "I'm sorry I never told you."

Eddie let go of her hand in his anger and distanced himself, almost running into the wall to his right as they turned a corner into another hallway. Clarissa's expression fell and her stomach twisted painfully. She anxiously wrung her hands together.

"I couldn't stop your father and your uncle from making this decision." She explained.

"Was it planned the moment after I was adopted? Or did they already have this in mind, and they just needed an heir. So they thought that I'd be perfect material because I didn't know anything about being a prince?" he snapped.

Her silence confirmed his suspicions and he gritted his teeth. He pulled his orange cloak off and threw it onto a chair as they walked through the sitting room.

"Your father and I love you, Eddie." Clarissa promised, tears in her voice, reaching for his arm, but he stormed out of the castle without another word.

* * *

"Jerry," Eddie barked, pushing the throne room doors open so hard they smacked against the walls behind them.

"Eddie, calm down," John laughed.

"Hey, Edison, how are you?" Jerome grinned, clasping his hands behind his back and bouncing on his heels once. "How's the fiancé?"

"Hallway, now." He ordered, grabbing his collar and pulling him back into the hallway, pulling the doors shut.

"My goodness, what?" Jerome sighed, smoothing out his shirt.

"You told Patricia to back off." he said bluntly.

"Oh, you know about that?" he hissed sarcastically.

Eddie frowned. "Mate, would you stay out of it?"

"No. I'm going to do what you did for me and make sure you two don't get your hearts broken. I don't care what you say."

"When I did that for you and Mara, you and Mara had been the ones betrothed. This time, it doesn't count. You're going to let me do this. You are going to cover for me and Patricia; I'm going to help her fall in love with me. I'm going to find a way to marry her."

"Eddie, a secret affair isn't going to work; the princess will be here, and she'll be one your arm the whole time. You'll never be with Patricia."

"I've got to try – please, Jerry," he pleaded, grabbing his cousin's shoulder.

* * *

**Okay, I've got next week off school, so I'll be updating stuff more often! **

**Also, I realized that when y'all throw out random suggestions for my stories, I might not use one or all of them, but they do give me ideas and I write things faster. So if you ever have any ideas for my stories, do not hesitate to slap me in the face with them! :)**

_**"In the end, as we fade into the night. (oh whoa oh oh) Who will tell the story of your life? (oh whoa oh oh) And who will remember your last goodbye? (oh whoa oh oh) 'Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid to die."**_

**-Rachel**


End file.
